<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Notes Passing In The Night by QuickSilverFox3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004020">Notes Passing In The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3'>QuickSilverFox3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mag7 Summer Swagbag Challenge [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnificent Seven (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Communication, Developing Relationship, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Relationship Negotiation, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, we got communication in spades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of notes, reports and letters following the Battle of Rose Creek and the developing relationship between four unlikely companions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks, Joshua Faraday/Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks/Vasquez, Joshua Faraday/Vasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mag7 Summer Swagbag Challenge [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mag7 Summer Swagbag Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Notes Passing In The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Mag7 Summer Swagbag June Format prompt: Letter or Diary format.<br/>⁂ denotes scene change. Square brackets are for descriptions. Character name is at the beginning of their bit of 'speaking'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Letter written to the town of Copper Rills by Lexi Robicheaux, found burnt in a campfire.]</p><p> </p><p>Goodnight, come home.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>[Letter written to the town of Savannah Dam by Lady Daphne Robicheaux, found torn into pieces then burnt in a campfire.]</p><p> </p><p>Goodnight Robicheaux, you have to do your duty and return home now.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>[Letter written to the town of Iris Rain by Amelia Robicheaux, found crumpled into a ball and thrown aside.]</p><p> </p><p>Mama is angry, Goodnight. You need to come home soon.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>[Letter written to the town of Eclipse Falls by Layla Robicheaux, found wedged into the hollow of a tree, almost torn apart by a gunshot.]</p><p> </p><p>Please stop running, Goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>[Letter written to the town of Volcano Springs by Charity Robicheaux, carefully folded and kept in a breast pocket before being sent back to Texas with an addition.]</p><p> </p><p>Just let me know you’re okay, Goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>[On the bottom on the letter from Goodnight Robicheaux.]</p><p> </p><p>I’m going to die tonight, petit poule. Don’t come looking for me.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>[Notes scrawled onto a slate by Adelaide Howe and Dr Booth during their time caring for three specific survivors of the Battle of Rose Creek]</p><p> </p><p>Howe: Robicheaux keeps threatening to get out of bed. Advised him if he did, I’d tie him down. Faraday laughed so hard he tore his stitches. </p><p> </p><p>Booth: That’s a good sign. Had to remove Rocks from Robicheaux’s bed twice, and Faraday’s once. Not sure how he’s managing it with at least two bullets still in him, but he is. Faraday slept for the entire night as did Robicheaux.</p><p> </p><p>Howe: Rocks slept all day. Robicheaux explained (eventually) that he’s helping you out at night. Not sure what to make of that, but I’m not one to question the Lord’s gifts. Vasquez hopped in Robicheaux’s bed to ‘keep it warm’ when he had his wash, and wound up asleep as well. Robicheaux just went back in the bed with him. I didn’t argue as we need the space. </p><p> </p><p>Booth: Robicheaux has nightmares. Bad ones. Re-sewed him back up and pushed the beds together to try and keep Rocks in one for long enough for him to heal.</p><p> </p><p>Howe: Rocks also gets stabby when he’s woken up. Would have been nice to know.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>[Notes scribbled on scraps of paper, thrown between Joshua Faraday and Alejandro Vasqeuz while they were bed bound (until he healed and due to circumstances beyond his control respectively).]</p><p> </p><p>Faraday: I’m bored</p><p> </p><p>Vasquez: And?</p><p> </p><p>Faraday: You must have some sort of game or something.</p><p> </p><p>Vasquez: Just go to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Faraday. No.</p><p> </p><p>Vasquez: Fine. You ask me a question and I’ll answer honestly. But then you have to answer one of mine.</p><p> </p><p>Faraday: Fine. Why did you kill that Ranger on your bounty?</p><p> </p><p>Vasquez: He looked at me and saw a criminal, even when I had done nothing. It was him or me.</p><p> </p><p>Faraday: Okay. What’s your question?</p><p> </p><p>Vasquez: Why did you kiss me?</p><p> </p><p>Vasquez: Answer me, guero.</p><p> </p><p>Vasquez: I will wake Goodnight up to get to you and you know that.</p><p> </p><p>Faraday: Ask something else.</p><p> </p><p>Vasquez: No.</p><p> </p><p>Vasquez: Answer.</p><p> </p><p>Faraday: Because I’d thought of nothing else for weeks. I thought I was going to die, and wanted to do something good for once in my life.</p><p> </p><p>Vasquez: You do so much good guero.</p><p> </p><p>Vasquez: Billy just glared at me. Dulces sueños, guero.</p><p> </p><p>Faraday: Be glad he’s not sleeping on top of you. Good dreams, bómán.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>[From a notebook tucked beneath Goodnight Robicheaux’s pillow. Amongst other things, it contains fragments of poetry (mostly about an ‘unknown’ man) and careful, quick sketches. It also contains quick reports in Billy’s careful cursive.]</p><p> </p><p>Sun - Too damn hot for you, Goody</p><p> </p><p>Pain - Had worse.</p><p> </p><p>Vasquez - Hot and sweaty. Kisses like he’s drowning.</p><p> </p><p>Faraday - Loud and annoying. Bites. It could use some work. Kisses like a dream and he shuts up during it.</p><p> </p><p>This could work. Love you.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>[From care notes from Adelaide Howe, issued to Billy Rocks upon his return to a ‘mostly good enough’ state.]</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Keep the wounds on your chest as clean as possible.</li>
<li>No soaking.</li>
<li>Stay hydrated.</li>
<li>Rest.</li>
<li>No sex.</li>
<li>That means none, Rocks.</li>
<li>I will set my grandmother on you.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>[From notes passed between Billy Rocks and Alejandro Vasquez during the rebuilding of Rose Creek. Often left to be answered on the table of their shared room with one working at night, and the other during the day.]</p><p> </p><p>Billy: Are you okay with that agreement?</p><p> </p><p>Vasquez: Are <em> you </em> okay with it? Goodnight was your man first. Me and the guero… we’re just pushing in.</p><p> </p><p>Billy: We both want you in this with us. Wouldn’t have asked otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Vasquez: It seems hard to believe. </p><p> </p><p>Billy: We lived through hell. Some happiness is due.</p><p> </p><p>Vasquez: Goodnight is rubbing off on you.</p><p> </p><p>Billy: He does that. In more ways than one.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>[Letter delivered to Rose Creek from Charity Robicheaux.]</p><p> </p><p>Mama knows where you are. I didn’t tell her. We’re on our way. Stay safe please. I love you.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>[Notes from Adelaide Howe to Dr Booth.]</p><p> </p><p>Robicheaux now has a lovely new broken ankle to go with his reopened bullet wounds, existing broken ankle and leg and bruised cheek. He tried to climb out a window after his mother arrived and didn’t succeed. </p><p> </p><p>Rocks is back in our care with reopened stitches and fresh cuts to his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Robicheaux’s brother also received retreatment for a broken nose. He declined treatment for possible bruised ribs and definite nausea and bruising to his testicles.</p><p> </p><p>Vasquez is paying us a visit again. He sprained his foot kicking Robicheaux’s brother.</p><p> </p><p>Faraday laughed too much and reopened his stitches again.</p><p> </p><p>I treated myself for bruised knuckles and a sore throat. The application of whiskey for all four of our proper patients and myself was for medical reasons and I will replace the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>We need to see if the old house on the Main Street would be available for those four. They deserve some peace, after everything. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At some point I will learn not to leave things too late and nearly run out of time, but today is not that day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>